This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study will use both qualitative and quantitative research methods (mixed methods) to gather data which will support the eventual development of interventions for young men who have sex with men (YMSM) living with behaviorally acquired HIV infection. The overall goal of the study is to gain an understanding of the psychosocial/developmental needs of YMSM by focusing on two critical developmental issues[unreadable]identity development and future life goals. Phase 1, the qualitative phase, of this study is already completed;Phase 2, the quantitative phase of the study, is included with this protocol.